My exboyfriend's friend
by sweetklaine
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - Después de terminar una relación disfuncional con Matthew, Kurt se acerca a los amigos de su ex novio. Él sabe que no es buena idea, pero no puede negar la atracción que siente por uno de ellos... Rated M por tener contenido adulto.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko. Tiene 33 capítulos, mas un prólogo y un epilogo (esto ultimo aun no esta escrito)**

* * *

_**El Mejor Amigo de mi Ex**_

**N/A: **Mi primer intento de fanfiction. =)

**N/T:** Y yo sigo encontrando hermosas historias de estos dos en ingles y mientras hago que trabajo, las traduzco para ustedes! Que la disfruten!

**... ... ...**

_**Prologo**_

Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá con una manta sobre las piernas. Estaba mirando sus cosas ya embaladas: unas maletas llenas de ropa, tres grandes cajas con libros, cuatro cajas más pequeñas con tazas, vasos y otros objetos que se rompen, y cinco bolsas con el resto de sus pertenencias, tales como utensilios de cocina, sábanas y cosas inútiles que guardaba por nostalgia. Podía sentir las lágrimas en los ojos, que segundos después correrían por su rostro. Tan pronto como oyó las llaves en la cerradura, se las secó, tomó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. Matthew entró en la habitación y con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, miro el lugar repleto de las pertenencias de Kurt.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto?" Le pregunto, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta. Kurt se estaba mudando.

"Lucas viene por mí en dos horas..."

"No tenes porque irte. Podrías haberme dicho que te mudabas. "Matthew estaba confundido. Él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Rompimos hace una semana. Tengo que salir de aquí. Me pasé las últimas noches en la casa de Leah, eso te abría dado una idea que no me iba a quedar acá mucho tiempo más." Matthew no entendía por qué no quería quedarse. Después de todo, habían alquilado el departamento juntos. Ciertamente, la situación era muy tensa desde la ruptura, pero podrían haber trabajado en eso.

"¿Estás seguro?" Matthew tenía que preguntar. Él sabía muy bien por qué él no quería dejar ir a Kurt. En el preciso momento en que Kurt pisara afuera de la puerta de entrada, la ruptura sería oficial. Ambos lo sabían. Kurt le había dado a su relación una semana más, pero no ayudo en nada y él no quería verlo. Se había separado varias veces antes. Pero habían arreglado las cosas, ya que siempre había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas hubieran sido mejores. Pero nunca había pasado. Matthew y Kurt no podían vivir juntos. Las dudas e inseguridades habían estado allí durante mucho tiempo antes de que se mudaran juntos. El alquilar el departamento fue sólo un último intento para salvar la relación. El amor entre ellos ya no importaba. El año pasado les demostró lo que iban a vivir si ellos seguían en la misma situación y a ninguno de los dos les gusto lo que vieron.

"Me tengo que ir." La voz de Kurt estaba tranquila y decidida.

"¿A dónde te vas a quedar?" Matthew estaba tan enojado con Kurt. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Bueno, para ser honor a la verdad; Kurt trató de hablar con él el día después de romper y a él no le pareció algo importarle, pero siempre había sido de esa manera y a pesar de que se las habían arreglado para resolver las cosas, esta vez no fue así. Mathew parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que Kurt estaba cansado de luchar por algo que no tenia sentido ya. Las peleas eran más comunes, que prefería pasar el tiempo al aire libre con sus amigos con el fin de evitarse y el tiempo que realmente se pasan juntos se llenaba aún más problemas. Ellos estaban viniendo ocultándose de ellos problemas. Y Cuanto más trataban de ignorarlos, peores problemas tenían.

"Me voy a mudar con Leah. Ella tiene una habitación extra. Le voy a decir a mi familia mañana". Era difícil hablar para él. Trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar. Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si se quedaba, se iban a arreglar e iban a comenzar todo otra vez.

"Está bien." Fue todo lo que Matthew dijo. Él se sentó a su lado y no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que habían estado en la misma habitación y no habían peleado. Era agradable el cambio. Tomó la mano de Kurt y miraron Tv juntos, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Kurt se sintió mejor. Él se deshizo del problema que había estado ignorando durante los últimos dos años. Él no sabia lo qué le esperaba de ahora en más, pero sabía que su decisión era la correcta. El timbre de la puerta sonó. Lucas había llegado.

La sala llena de sus pertenencias se vaciaba muy rápidamente. En 15 minutos todo lo que estaba en el piso del departamento, había encontrado su lugar en la minivan de Lucas. Matthew abrazó a Kurt, besó la parte superior de su cabeza y le susurró. "Adiós, cariño. Te voy a llamar". Kurt le dio una débil sonrisa y entro al coche. Tan pronto como Mathew no podía `t verlos, Kurt comenzó a llorar. Lucas odiaba cuando alguien estaba llorando. Nunca sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones. Maldijo en silencio y enviando un poco de "amor" a Mathew. No tenía la menor idea de lo que Kurt hubiera necesitado en ese momento. Lo único que podía pensar era no decir otra cosa para ponerlo peor. De repente, cambió la dirección de su camino y se dirigió al centro comercial.

Lucas estacionó su auto y dijo: "Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo" Kurt asintió en silencio. Le dolía la cabeza. La sensación de terminar una mala relación fue sustituida por la de la incertidumbre. Habían estado juntos durante casi seis años, desde el último año del secundario. Tenían su vida planificada. Se suponía que se iban a casar y tener hijos. ¿Será que alguna vez se iba a casar? ¿Será que alguna vez iba a tener hijos? ¿Y si nadie lo quería? Mathew había sido el único en su vida. Lo sabía ahora. Pero, ¿iba a tener la oportunidad de encontrar al indicado? Los pensamientos corrían por su cerebro tan rápido que apenas era consciente de ello. Esa se convirtió en la razón de su llanto. Kurt no extrañaba a Matthew. Echaba de menos la vida que tenía que vivir, la vida que había soñado, la misma vida – dándose cuenta ahora - que era irreal con Matthew.

Lucas volvió y le dio una caja llena de pañuelos desechables. Kurt le sonrió y dejó de llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas por enésima vez ese día.

"No había ninguna razón para comprar una caja entera de los pañuelos desechables, sabias." Lucas lo miró con alegría en sus ojos. "No te preocupes. Mañana por la mañana la caja estará vacía. Necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema y realmente no se cómo ayudarte. Sólo puedo comprar un montón de chocolate, palomitas de maíz, vino y refrescos de cola. Siempre funciona con mi hermana cuando ella está enojada. Y antes de decir nada. No, no me importa la cantidad de calorías que contienen. Vas a comer esto. Toma, esto es para ahora." dijo dándole un chocolate a Kurt y por una vez no se preocupaba por las calorías. Para cuando llegaron frente al edificio del departamento de Leah, el chocolate se había ido. Las pertenencias de Kurt estaban en el departamento en un período similar de tiempo del que se había tomado para sacarlos. Kurt se sintió confundido. Su vida podría trasladarse de un lugar a otro en pocos minutos. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Él no lo podía decidir...

"Está bien. Acá van los primeros auxilios." Leah tomó la bolsa que Lucas tenía en la mano. La abrió y se fue a través de él con expectativas. Ella realmente le gustaba lo que veía. Lucas abrazó a Kurt en un fuertemente.

"Muchas gracias, Luke". Estuvo a punto de perder las palabras susurradas de Kurt.

"No, es lo menos que puedo hacer por vos. Te llamaré mañana. Y ten cuidado con el alcohol esta noche" Él le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta al salir.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	2. Capitulo 1

_**El Mejor Amigo de mi Ex**_

TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA - Después de terminar una relación disfuncional con Matthew, Kurt se acerca a los amigos de su ex novio. Él sabe que no es buena idea, pero no puede negar la atracción que siente por uno de ellos...

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko. **Y en cualquier momento me echan de mi trabajo!_ Conste_.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

"¡Tenes que venir con nosotros!" Blaine lo miró con ojos de cachorrito. Kurt no podía entender por qué los chicos estaban tan empecinados en querer que vaya. Pasar el fin de semana en alguna cabaña en las montañas no sonaba mal, no lo mal interpreten, pero eran los amigos de Matthew. Y la probabilidad de que iba a se supiera su nueva amistad era grande. Él no quería arriesgarse. Matthew definitivamente se volvería loco con Blaine y Nick si se enteraba.

"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea..." Kurt trató de hacerles saber que no estaba interesado en el viaje, pero Blaine no le daba oportunidad de terminar la frase.

"Tenes que salir. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te relajaste?" Blaine le envió una mirada significativa y esperó la respuesta.

"Yo sé cómo relajarme. No me quedo en casa todo el tiempo. Salgo. Me divierto... Paso por lo menos una noche a la semana con ustedes. Leah y yo tenemos fiestas privadas de pijamas y tardes de cine en nuestro departamento. He hecho un par de viajes con Luke..." Kurt sabía que su intento de defenderse no iba a tener éxito.

"Sí, excursiones de un día. Estás en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo. Te relajas durante tres horas y volves al estereotipo. ¡Tenes que salir! Necesitas aire fresco. Un fin de semana no es mucho, pero por lo menos es algo. Matthew no va a estar ahí. No te preocupes por eso". Kurt sabia que Blaine que tenía razón. Él tenía la necesidad de salir de la ciudad. Pero a él no le gustaba esta idea de la cabaña en lo absoluto. Él no quería ser uno de esos tipos que parecía hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de su ex a través de sus amigos. Porque no lo hacia.

"Yo no tomo cerveza, Nick". Nick le sonrió. "Lo sé. Pero tal vez si tomaras una, tendrías un mejor estado de ánimo y aceptarías nuestra sugerencia." Kurt tenía que terminar esta conversación. En toda la semana era el único tema de discusión y estaba cansado de eso. Vio a Lucas que venía hacia ellos y estaba segura de que él lo ayudaría.

"Nos vamos mañana a las cinco. Estate listo. Yo paso por vos. Tenemos que llegar allí a las siete". Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron más de lo normal. Él no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

"¿Qué? ¿¡Estuviste de acuerdo con esta idea tan horrible?!"

"Acordate de poner algo de abrigo, que va hace frío en las montañas. Todos estamos de acuerdo que necesitas salir un par de días. Además, ¿qué harías en casa? Leah está en un viaje de negocios".

"Pero..." Kurt trató de razonar con él, pero fue inútil. Lucas era más terco que Kurt.

"Sin peros".

**… … …**

La cabaña estaba situada al final de un pequeño pueblo. Había solo árboles detrás. No había ninguna cerca y los árboles hacían que el lugar se vea mágico. Kurt tenía que admitir que le gustaba. La cabaña era grande y él no tuvo la oportunidad de explorar, porque los chicos lo llevaron al sótano tan pronto como dejaron las maletas en las habitaciones. El sótano era una habitación grande con un bar, una pantalla grande, mesa de billar, dardos y mesa de ajedrez. También estaba el cuadro en el que se utilizaba sólo para los juegos de póquer. Kurt pudo ver una gran cantidad de botellas de diferentes tipos de alcohol en el bar. Se daba cuenta de que era el lugar en el que iban a pasar la noche. Wes - el propietario de la cabaña - era un buen tipo. Kurt se encontró pensando que tal vez esta idea no había sido tan mala después de todo, pero nunca se lo admitiría a los chicos.

"Kurt, vamos. A calentarnos". Blaine le hizo una señal. Blaine, Lucas y Nick le gustaba jugar al billar. Blaine era realmente bueno en ello, lo mismo no podía decirse sobre Kurt. Pero para que conste, Kurt había avanzado en las últimas semanas bajo la supervisión de Blaine. Siempre jugaban contra Lucas y Nick. Blaine golpeaba las bolas y dejaba que Kurt las ocultara. Mientras que Kurt estaba calentando, los chicos estaban atacando el bar.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte Kurt?" Wes les preguntó. "Vino tinto con refresco de cola." Blaine respondió inmediatamente. Él sabía exactamente cómo a Kurt le gustaba su bebida. Más cola que el vino. Kurt hace generalmente su bebida porque según su regla nadie respetaba su _bebida sin alcohol_. Blaine era la única excepción. Pero esta noche tenía otro plan. Otras bebidas que se iban a presentar ante Kurt.

Nick estaba mirando el alcohol delante de él. Estaba calculando la mejor opción para un aperitivo. Cuando jugaba tomaba sólo cerveza. Esta vez, tenía que empezar con todas las luces puestas y sobrio. Kurt había estado mejorando en el juego, así que si quería tener una oportunidad, la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas debía ser la más baja posible. Ya era difícil jugar contra Blaine aún si jugaba solo. Esta noche, él y Lucas tenían la obligación de finalmente vencerlos. Estaba contento de que Kurt había accedió a venir... Ok, tal vez se había visto obligado a venir... pero aún así estaba contento de que todavía estuviera allí. Le gustaba Kurt. Era un chico inteligente, sabía cómo divertirse sin estar completamente perdido y podían discutir sobre casi todo. Las noches con Kurt eran tan diferentes de las noches en las cuales Nick y Blaine pasaban con sus colegas. Los chicos de trabajo parecían tener un objetivo: emborracharse y olvidarse de todo. Con Kurt, siempre se acordaba de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" mas que preguntar, Blaine anunció el comienzo del juego. Wes estaba observando desde su lugar cerca del bar. Estaba fascinado por la concentración que tenían en el juego. La mesa de billar estuvo en el sótano durante más de un año, pero nunca jugó. Le encantaba ver a otros jugar. Estaba esperando a alguien. El último miembro de su grupo que todavía faltaba. Por supuesto, él no les había dicho a los chicos una palabra al respecto. Tenía una sorpresa para ellos. Estaba seguro de que les encantaría. Blaine estaba a punto de esconder la última bola cuando el teléfono de Wes sonó. Salió a traer a su invitado.

"Tal vez deberíamos probar con otro emparejamiento". La declaración de Lucas era más que razonable. "O tal vez no deberíamos dejar a Blaine jugar más. No podemos ni siquiera vencerlo borracho. No hay más posibilidades de que jueguen juntos. De ahora en más van a jugar uno contra el otro. Kurt y Blaine pueden celebrar esta como su ultima victoria como equipo"

Blaine se rió. "No me lo tienen que decir dos veces. Vamos a estar en el bar." Concluyo agarrando la mano de Kurt y lo llevó a los taburetes. Le dio a Kurt una copa de vino-cola y tomó una botella de cerveza para él. Un sorbo de cerveza y se ahogó. Vio que Wes había entrado en la habitación con alguien y él sabía que iba a ser un problema. Uno muy grande. Kurt siguió la mirada de Blaine hasta la puerta, para encontrarse mirando directamente a los ojos del Matthew.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" dijo Matthew sorprendido. "Yo no sabia que eras amigo de Wes".

Kurt respiró hondo. Estaban jodidos. Ellos se habían estado reuniendo durante dos meses a espalda de Matthew. Kurt estaba seguro, a Matthew no le hubiera gustado saber que se veían. Matthew tenía una tendencia a cortar todas las conexiones con la familia de Kurt o incluso sus amigos. Dejó de salir con ellos porque pensó que no era conveniente después de la ruptura. Esperaba la misma actitud de Kurt. Kurt trató de explicarle que en esa lógica ninguno de los dos tampoco deberían verse para tomar un café de vez en cuando, pero según Matthew no era lo mismo.

El cerebro de Kurt corría a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto? Tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle Matthew que mientras él había estado pasando el tiempo con su nuevo amiguito, Kurt había pasado su tiempo con sus amigos del trabajo. Los mismos amigos que odiaba antes de la ruptura, porque había pensado que Nick y Blaine había estado tratando de destruir su relación.

"Él no lo conoció hasta hoy" contesto Blaine. Sabía que Kurt estaba luchando con una respuesta y que necesitaba que lo ayudara. "Nosotros lo invitamos a venir". La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Matthew cambio a confusión.

"¿Por qué iban a invitar a mi ex-novio?". A esta altura, Nick y Lucas estaban en el bar también por esta vez, Nick hizo su propio intento de salvar la situación.

"Porque cuando vos no estás con nosotros, estamos con él. Nos reunimos en el bar con regularidad y a veces vamos a los bolos o de viaje. Cosa que se viene dando desde hace un par de semanas. Puesto que encontraste a un tipo para satisfacer una, por no decir 'LA', necesidad biológica primaria". Nick y Blaine estaban al tanto del hecho de que a Matthew no le encanta el chico nuevo. Se trataba de sexo. Pero no sabían bastante y él a menudo cancelaba la salida con ellos. Nick y Blaine se enojada con él por eso. Sin embargo, desde que habían empezado a planificar sus actividades con Kurt, el enojo se había ido. A veces incluso se alegraban que no pudiera ir.

Hubo un silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir. Mathew estaba enojadísimo. Se sentía traicionado y su ira se hacia más grande a cada segundo. Quería gritarles. Quería decirles que se vayan al infierno y lo dejaran solo. Tal vez no iba a tener sexo por un tiempo, ya que había dejado colgado a Peter sin alguna explicación y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que iba a suceder. Renunció a su fin de semana con Peter para que ir con ellos sólo para encontrarse con su ex. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió aceptar? ¿Para pasar el fin de semana con Kurt? Le gusta el hecho de poder ir a tomar un café a veces para ponerse al día, pero estar con él durante dos días era diferente. Él había querido casarse con Kurt. Kurt estaría siempre en su corazón. Esa era la razón por la que tenía que mantenerlo alejado de su vida. Matthew tenía que centrarse en su futuro. Y era muy duro con su ex a sus espaldas. ¿Qué quería Kurt? Nunca le habían gustado sus amigos por lo que él sabía. ¿Cómo era posible fueran amigos todos de repente?

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Era una pregunta sencilla. Pero ni Blaine, Nick o Kurt tenían una respuesta simple.

"Porque no te gusta que Kurt este en contacto con tus amigos o familiares. Coincidimos en el bar un día. Lo pasamos genial, así que acordamos reunirnos al día siguiente y así comenzó la amistad. Al principio, no te dijimos nada porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo iba a durar y luego pensamos que era demasiado tarde para decírtelo. Así que nos encontrábamos con él cuando nos dejabas colgado." Blaine se sintió estúpido. Las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no tenían sentido. Todo lo que estaba a punto de decir habría sonado estúpido. Estaban locos si pensaban que esta manera no iban a terminar en desastre.

"No tengo ni idea de qué se trata. ¿Por qué escondieron esto de mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo creían que podían seguir haciéndolo a mis espaldas? Me iba a enterar tarde o temprano. ¡Dios, pensé que éramos amigos!" La voz de Matthew llenó la habitación. Él les estaba gritando y se sentía bien. Parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. Se volvió hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. No podía regresar a casa esa noche. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Se sentó en el columpio delante de la cabaña y respiraba lentamente junto a un poco de nicotina.

**… … …**

"¿Puedo?" Matthew conocía esa voz. Le encantaba esa voz. Siempre le encantaría esa voz. Kurt esperó pacientemente una respuesta. Hasta que Matthew finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento. Los chicos no querían que fuera un secreto. Fue mi idea. No quiero que estés enojado con ellos."

"No importa de quién fue la idea. Había tres de ustedes en esto. Estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el secreto. Hay tanta gente que te rodea. ¿Por qué necesita lo que es mío?"

"No fue a propósito. Coincidimos… fue un accidente... Tratamos de ser educados, así que hablamos un poco y luego nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común. No entiendo por qué tenes que hacer todo tan complicado. Siempre es o blanco o negro. No hay colores. No hay tonalidades de grises. Ningún compromiso. Nuestra ruptura fue mutua. No fue una mala separación. Entonces, ¿por qué debemos dividir a la gente en tus amigos y mis amigos? ¿Por qué no pueden ser nuestros amigos? No estamos en la escuela secundaria. Deja de actuar como un adolescente y crece. Podes estar enojado conmigo si quieres, pero voy a seguir viéndolos hasta que ellos me digan que no me quieren ver más". Matthew vio Kurt desaparecer por la puerta principal y encendió otro cigarrillo. Su enojo seguía...

Cuando Matthew regresó al sótano, todo el mundo parecía estar bien, actuando como si nada. Nick le dio una cerveza.

"Tú y yo. Venganza de la semana pasada". Matthew quería hablar con ellos acerca de la situación, pero se dio por vencido y se unió a Nick en la mesa de billar. Estaba más relajado después de un tiempo y decidió no arruinar la noche.

**… … …**

"Creo que podría haber sido peor..." Blaine puso un vaso de bebida frente a Kurt que le sonrió. Kurt se sentía bien. El alcohol hizo su misión. Tenía que dejarlo ir y relajarse. La presencia de Matthew había modificado ligeramente ese plan, pero Blaine no iba a olvidar la razón por la cual Kurt estaba allí, y él se iba a asegurar que Kurt tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Blaine pasó la noche en compañía de Kurt e hizo todos sus 'deseos' realidad. A él le gustaba eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se había preocupado por él.

"Gracias. Creo que esta bien. Y probablemente sólo pienso eso es porque yo estoy borracho". Blaine se rió ante la declaración de Kurt.

"No, no es cierto. Si lo estuvieras, no lo pensarías. Está finalmente relajado. No te preocupes. No tengo intenciones de emborracharte. No quiero que tengas resaca mañana". Se sentó al su lado en el sofá. Kurt lo miró y un mechón de pelo le caía en la frente. La mano de Blaine se acerco instintivamente, colocando en su lugar al mechón de pelo, rozando sin querer la mejilla. El cuerpo de Kurt se congeló bajo el toque. El alcohol realmente hizo su misión. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue dejando a Blaine sentado en el sofá solo. Kurt puso un poco de música con el fin de ignorar los sentimientos desagradables en su estómago. Trató de convencerse de que era debido a lo que había estado bebiendo, pero sabía que no era eso. Decidió evitar a Blaine el resto de la noche.

"Creo que debería retroceder un poco". Nick dijo a Blaine que estaba en las nubes los últimos diez minutos.

"¿Qué?" Los pensamientos de Blaine fueron interrumpidos y no sabía de lo que Nick estaba hablando. Su cabeza estaba llena de Kurt. Cuando lo tocó, fue como si millones de voltios habían encontrado su camino a través de su cuerpo. Él no podía librarse de ese sentimiento.

"Estas muy encima de él. Matthew de alguna manera cree que somos amigos de él por consideración, tené cuidado. Podría empezar a pensar que hay algo entre ustedes dos".

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Estás loco? Vinimos acá para que pudiera relajarse. Lo estaba ayudando a relajarse. Eso es todo". Ni el propio Blaine lo creía, pero esperaba que Nick hiciera. Le gustaba estar con Kurt. Era inteligente y podían hablar de todo. Él sabía exactamente lo que había impresionado a Mathew para estar con Kurt. Se le ocurrió aún más esa noche. El alcohol es un buen sirviente pero un mal amo. Tenía que permanecer sobrio.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**N/A:** En el próximo capítulo alguna acción Klaine.

**N/T:** eso si va a estar MUUUUUUYYYYY bueno!

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko. **

_Y en cualquier momento me echan de mi trabajo! Conste._

* * *

**N/A:** Alguna acción Klaine como lo prometí. Gracias por leer y alertas. =)

**_Capitulo 2_**

Kurt estaba sentado en el columpio. Todo estaba en silencio. El cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Brillaban mucho más allí en el campo que lo hacían en la ciudad. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo. Tenía frío, pero no quería entrar. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía bien y no podía arriesgarse a perder ese sentimiento. Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a girar más rápido. Kurt había estado evitando a Blaine desde hacia dos horas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón se había acelerado y estaba seguro de algunas mariposas habían encontrado un hogar en el estómago. Blaine era... Bueno, Blaine era Blaine. Culpó al alcohol de su confusión, pero en el fondo de su corazón, en realidad, tenía miedo de que el alcohol sólo lo estuviera ayudando a darse cuenta de algo que debería haber notado antes. Esconderse de Blaine era probablemente la mejor opción en este momento.

"No tenes frío? Tengo una manta". Kurt respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. No podía ocultarlo más. Y a decir verdad, no quería hacerlo tampoco. Blaine estaba de pie junto al columpio, con una manta en sus brazos. Se lo entregó a Kurt. "Todo el mundo se fue a la cama." Blaine tenía que decir algo, pero él sabía que podía hacerlo mejor de lo que acabo de decir.

"¿Estás cansado?" Kurt le preguntó y lo miró, sus ojos claros y valientes. Blaine estaba cansado, pero él no iba a dormirse de todos modos. Había algo entre ellos. Y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

"No, para nada". Kurt levantó la manta y señalo con la cabeza a un espacio libre en el columpio. Blaine se sentó junto a él y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Se veían las estrellas por encima de ellos, tenían demasiado miedo de arruinar el momento por el solo hecho de decir algo. Después de un tiempo, Kurt no pudo resistirse más. Rompió el silencio con un simple "Gracias". Blaine volvió su mirada de las estrellas a la cara de Kurt.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt le sonrió, contestándole. "Por esta noche. Estuviste ahí por mí... estás acá por mí. Te aseguraste de que tuviera todo lo que quería... Me siento mal, porque estuviste pendiente de mí toda la noche y no tuviste la oportunidad de relajarte... "

"Tuve... tuvimos una noche increíble. Me contento con que me dejaras cuidarte." Blaine no podía resistir la cara de Kurt en la luz de la luna. Era como dar un paso en el campo minado; pero, honestamente; le importa un bledo en ese momento. Le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo..." Kurt lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Blaine Sus dedos continuaron su camino por la mejilla de Blaine, pasaron por la mandíbula hasta terminar en los rizos de Blaine. Todo se derrumbo a su alrededor. Blaine se inclinó hacia Kurt y presionó sus labios. El beso fue suave y casto. Duró sólo un segundo. Su corazón latía rápido y antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Blaine se puso de pie y en un susurro dijo "Lo siento" desapareciendo. Kurt estaba frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba sentir Blaine a su lado de nuevo. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo. Él no se preocupaba por las consecuencias. Él no reparaba en el simple hecho de que Blaine era uno de los mejores amigos de la Matthew. A él no quería saber que era lo que había pasado. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Blaine.

**... ... ...**

La cabaña era tranquila y oscura. Kurt podía ver la luz del sótano prendida. Ni bien bajó las escaleras, vio Blaine de pie junto a la barra, de espaldas a la puerta vertiendo un poco de vodka en el vaso. Kurt cerró la puerta.

"Hey! Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte". Blaine no se esperaba que Kurt lo fuera a buscar. Se volvió hacia él y esperó que se acercara. Estaba seguro de que el golpe sería la siguiente acción. Blaine dejó el vaso en la barra, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que iba a suceder. Cruzó la línea, era consciente de ello. Kurt se paró frente a él. Estaba tan cerca de Blaine que podía sentir la piel de la mano de Kurt por su cuenta. Contuvo el aliento mientras Kurt estaba jugando con su cabello y murmurando: "No comenzar algo que después no quieras terminar". Kurt pasó a su lado en dirección a la mesa de billar, Blaine lo seguía como un perrito perdido. Kurt se apoyó en la mesa, con los codos sobre ella. Era el momento en que Blaine se acercara. Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, besando el costado de su cuello y le dijo: "No es que yo no quisiera pero no podía seguir...".

Kurt dejó que su mano descanse en cabello de Blaine. No podía recordar la última vez que había querido a alguien tanto como él quería a Blaine en estos momentos. Se abrazaron y permanecieron así durante unos momentos.

Blaine no lo hubiese dudado ni por un segundo, sí no hubiese sido por que Kurt era el ex-novio de Matthew. Kurt se apartó de los brazos de Blaine. "Tienes razón. Lo siento. Ya te complique la vida bastante. No quiero causarte más problemas con Matthew". Kurt se sentó en el sofá. Blaine se arrodilló junto a él, colocando las manos en las rodillas de Kurt.

"Kurt, no se lo que esta pasando. Normalmente me controlo, pero hoy... La única explicación que tengo es que estábamos borrachos. Pero se que no bebimos tanto. Y que incluso; ahora, estamos sobrios".

"Yo no lo entiendo, tampoco..." Kurt tenía que hacer algo. Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió la música, pero Blaine inmediatamente lo apago. "Todo el mundo está durmiendo. Kurt asintió. No quería hablar. Estaba enojado porque tenía que mantener a Blaine lejos de él. La química que había aparecido entre ellos hoy, era incuestionable. Estaba seguro de que Blaine sentía lo mismo. Tal vez era un momento para decir algo...

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Si Kurt podría leer sus pensamientos, Blaine tenía la misma pregunta en su mente. Irse a la cama definitivamente no era una opción. Él quería estar con Kurt, pero el estar sentado en el suelo y mirándolo no era suficiente. Anhelaba tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo sin sentido... Se encogió de hombros en lugar de responder a la pregunta. Kurt se sentó junto a él en el suelo. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos a dormir."

"¿Quieres ir a dormir?" Kurt reconocido la decepción en la voz de Blaine.

"No." respondió con confianza.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?" Kurt miró esos ojos color avellana y tomó el riesgo. "Exactamente lo que quieras..." Con esa frase la barrera que Blaine había creado se cayó. Se inclinó hacia Kurt y lo besó. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces; le devolvió el beso con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y Blaine se acercó más. Cuando la necesidad de aire entró en consideración, dejaron que sus labios se desconectaran pero descansando una frente contra la otra.

"¿Está seguro?" Kurt le preguntó, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una amplia sonrisa y otro beso. De repente, los labios de Blaine estaban en toda la cara. Puso un beso en la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la mandíbula... Kurt disfrutaba de cada uno de ellos. Cuando Blaine finalmente encontró los labios de Kurt de nuevo, abrió su boca y su lengua tocó ligeramente el labio inferior Blaine. Tomando una pista y al siguiente segundo había gemidos mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Kurt enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine, volviendo la cabeza un poco. El nuevo ángulo dio sus lenguas un acceso aún mejor. Se besaron apasionadamente durante varios minutos, Kurt los consideraba los mejores minutos de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan conectado con alguien.

Su ritmo cardíaco se acelera y el tiempo se había detenido. El brazo izquierdo de Blaine sostenía la cintura de Kurt, apretándolo junto a él, parecía como si estuviera tratando de hacerlo una parte de él; mientras que el brazo derecho viajaba al pelo de Kurt, a través del cuello a la espalda, y por la espalda al cuello volviendo al pelo. Los únicos sonidos que llenaban la sala se quejidos, gemidos y suspiros felices. Kurt decidió devolver el favor y salpicar la cara de Blaine con besos pequeños. Blaine trató de que sus labios persiguieran a los de Kurt, porque no importa lo bien que se sentía mientras recorrían su rostro, estaban destinados a estar en el punto uno específico; es decir, sus propios labios. Kurt de vez en cuando volvía a conectar su boca con la Blaine por un momento y luego volvía a besar cada centímetro de la cara. Jugaba con él, tenía todo el poder y le encantaba la manera en que Blaine le permita tomar el control. Se apartó, y los ojos azules se encontraron con los hazel. Blaine tomó la mejilla de Kurt con la mano. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía a Kurt en sus brazos.

"Eres hermoso". Blaine rompió el silencio. Tenía que decírselo. Kurt tenía que saberlo... Después de un rato sus cuerpos, sus labios y sus lenguas se movían en una perfecta armonía. Blaine puso a Kurt en su regazo y Kurt envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se colocaban alrededor del cuello. Blaine besó su oído y le susurró: "Abrázame fuerte" Puso sus brazos en el sofá para ganar equilibrio y se puso de pie, Kurt todavía envuelto alrededor de él. Lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo. Él puso a Kurt en la barra y su mano encontró el camino debajo de la camisa de Kurt. Acariciándole la espalda, siendo recompensado con un jadeo, la más sexy de sonido que había oído en su vida. En ese momento Kurt necesitaba más. Besos y abrazos no eran suficientes. Había demasiada ropa. Kurt quería sentir la piel Blaine. Él tomó la situación en sus propias manos y comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de Blaine, mientras que Blaine seguía besando su cuello mientras su brazo estaba debajo de la camisa de Kurt...

"¿Qué demonios?! ¿Están locos?" Fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venia de la puerta. Wes estaba allí de pie mirando con una expresión divertida. Kurt respiró hondo y saltó de la barra.

"Hay que ir a la cama. No sé lo que habría encontrado si hubiera venido más tarde." Él los sacó del sótano y se aseguró de que fueran a sus habitaciones. Lo último que necesitaba era otro problema con Matthew. Si Mathew no hubiera estado durmiendo en su cabaña y no hubiese sido el ex-novio de Kurt, estaría más que feliz por Blaine. Pero en esta situación... Wes tenía la sensación de que terminarían juntos de alguna manera en ambos sentidos, pero no este fin de semana y, definitivamente, no en presencia Matthew. Se aseguraría de ello.

**... ... ...**

Kurt se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando la pared. Trató de entender lo que había sucedido. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que le tomaría algún tiempo y se fue al cuarto de baño. Estaba contento de que los chicos le permitieran quedarse en una habitación con un baño privado. Se duchó con agua fría. Tenía que calmarse. Pensaba en Blaine. No quería tener relaciones sexuales con él. Había querido sólo sentirse interesante para alguien. Sin embargo, se sentía atraído por Blaine. Blaine estaba caliente. Siempre lo había considerado sexy pero nunca pensó que algo podría haber ocurrido entre ellos. Él era amigo de Matthew. Estaba fuera de su alcance... Pero se sintió tan bien con él. Era dulce y cariñoso. Le gustaba ser amigo Blaine. Le gustaba su personalidad, sus actitudes, su pasión por la música, el amor por su familia y amigos, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos... Y tenía que dejar de pensar en él y calmarse. Decidió ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua antes de irse a la cama.

Gotas de agua fría corrían por el cuerpo de Blaine. Aún podía sentir los besos de Kurt, él sabía muy bien que no era lo correcto. Wes había llegado en el momento adecuado. Su objetivo principal no había sido sexo, pero no le hubiese importado, no tenían que terminar de 'esa' manera. Hacer el amor con Kurt... sí, sería increíble. La idea de las consecuencias lo enfriaron inmediatamente. La ducha fría hizo su cometido.

Blaine entró en el pasillo y cerró la puerta del baño sin hacer ruido. No quería despertar a nadie. La puerta de la habitación de Kurt se abrió. Ambos se encontraron. El corazón de Kurt latía con tanta fuerza que era seguro de que Blaine podía oírlo.

"Voy a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua."

"No tienes los zapatos puestos." Kurt le envió una mirada confusa. No entendía la frase en absoluto.

"No puedes caminar aquí sin zapatos. Podrías enfermarte. Yo te lo traigo". Blaine estaba encantado de tener la oportunidad de hablar con Kurt antes de irse a dormir. Tenía que hablar con él. Quería saber su punto de vista sobre lo que había pasado. Cuando regresó, puso una botella de agua en la mesita de noche.

"Gracias." Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar..." Blaine dijo y se sentó a su lado. Se esforzó por no continuar donde Wes había interrumpido. Kurt estaba tan caliente en pijama con su pelo mojado.

"No quiero hablar de eso. No se qué decir. No quiero escucharte decir que te arrepientes de lo que pasó. Porque yo no".

"No me arrepiento". Blaine lo tomó de la mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No me arrepiento". Repitió una vez más para asegurarse de que Kurt lo había escuchado. "Me di cuenta de que no estuvo bien. También, me doy cuenta de que si hubiera sido Matthew el que nos hubiera encontrado mi amistad con él habría terminado. Pero necesito que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que pasé con vos, Kurt." Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Nosotros podríamos... hacerlo sería complicar mas las cosas" Blaine se rió. "Probablemente. ¡Nos vemos en la mañana. Buenas noches, Kurt." Estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación cuando Kurt pregunto...

"¿Estás cansado?" ya le había hecho la misma pregunta esa noche y esperaba que la respuesta se la misma.

"No, yo no creo que pueda dormir esta noche." Kurt apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera.

"¿Puedes quedarte un rato, por favor? Me prometiste decir que contenían los tragos que me diste." Blaine estaba acorralado. Por un lado, su cabeza le decía que no se exponga a otra tentación, y por el otro, su corazón le demostraba lo mucho que quería estar con él. " _Que _p_uede pasar?"_ ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a sentarse en la cama. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido en el sótano y parecía que era una de las tantas conversaciones ordinarias que tenían el las últimas semanas. El cansancio finalmente se hizo cargo y se quedaron dormidos con la salida del sol.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Que les pareció?

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	4. Capitulo 3

_**El Mejor Amigo de mi Ex**_

TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA - Después de terminar una relación disfuncional con Matthew, Kurt se acerca a los amigos de su ex novio. Él sabe que no es buena idea, pero no puede negar la atracción que siente por uno de ellos...

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko.**

**N/A:** Gracias por las opiniones, alertas y favoritos. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Blaine se despertó con el ruido del pasillo. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Los eventos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza tan pronto como él puso sus ojos en un dormido Kurt. Sintió escalofríos en la espalda. Nada había cambiado. Quería a Kurt tanto como él lo había deseado hace unas horas. Debía ir a su habitación para que nadie notara nada. Abrió la puerta y cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban. Hasta el momento nadie se dio cuenta... Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

"Buenos días". Dijo, esperando algún tipo de reacción. El puño de Matthew puño chocó contra su cara. "¡No, acá no! vamos!" Lucas se interpuso entre ellos." Kurt sigue durmiendo. Lleven esto a otro lugar."

El ambiente en la cocina era tenso. Matthew estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa lejos de Blaine. Wes, Nick y Lucas estaban observando cada movimiento que hacían para, eventualmente; poder separarlos.

"¿Qué hacías en su habitación?" Nick le preguntó a Blaine, estaba claro que en este caso él estaba del lado de Matthew.

"Nada. Estaba durmiendo". Matthew se levantó de su silla y comenzó a gritarle. "Así es como lo llamas? Tuviste relaciones sexuales con mi ex, mientras yo estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y es 'nada'?". Wes puso la mano en el hombro de Matthew lo obligándolo a sentarse.

"Estábamos durmiendo. No tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Estuvimos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos. No pasó nada". Matthew no creía en las explicaciones de Blaine.

"Ya me mentiste una vez. ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste jugando con él? Ahora tiene sentido para mí el porqué son tan buenos amigos... Que divertido. Había pensado que estaba interesado en Lucas ". Los ojos de Lucas se agrandaron.

"¿Qué? Interesado en mí? ¿Estás loco?"

"Sos un idiota. Él te quería desde que apareciste después de que rompimos. Pero como sos mas lento que una tortuga para estas cosas. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Demonios, nadie tenia que decírmelo, lo descubrí yo solo." Lucas consideró que era una broma y se rió.

"Todo el mundo? Lo dudo. Blaine y Nick no lo sabían... " Estaba buscando apoyo, pero la expresión de Nick no lo ayudo.

"Lo siento, amigo. Era, como; obvio. Sólo pensé que no estabas interesado, como no hacías ningún movimiento". Blaine no podía mantenerse al día con ellos. No tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Kurt y Lucas? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó anoche? Él no era nada para Kurt? Hasta ahora había estado seguro de que Kurt sentía lo mismo, pero tal vez no era más que enojo por Lucas y quería provocarle algo de celos. Blaine era un peón. No... Eso no sonaba como algo que Kurt haría. Entonces ¿por qué Kurt no le dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos por Lucas? Ellos eran amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que él no lo notara? O tal vez, simplemente no lo quería ver...

"¿Por qué están gritando? ¿Saben qué hora es?" Kurt entró en la cocina con su mejor cara de perra. Él no era una persona madrugadora. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos se merecían cada parte de esa cara por despertarlo. Entonces vio la sangre en el rostro de Blaine. Se acercó a él con una servilleta y se la puso en la nariz.

"¿Qué pasó?" Él los miró uno a uno, se encontró con cinco caras inexpresivas y mentalmente maldijo porque realmente no le estaban dando algo para trabajar. Matthew rompió el silencio.

"Yo lo golpeé cuando salía de tu habitación. Reflexiona sobre eso".

"Reflexiona? ¿Estás loco?"

"Estoy loco? Yo no lo sé. Decímelo vos. Lo único que te pido es que mantengas distancia de mi familia y amigos. Y en lugar de eso, te acostas con uno de ellos! ¿Cómo es el sexo con él? Mejor que conmigo?" Matthew estaba furioso y su voz estaba aumentando en cada palabra.

"Sos un total y completo idiota." Kurt dijo con hielo en su voz. "Realmente no me importa lo que pensas. Estábamos hablando y se durmió. Y si hubiese pasado algo todavía no es asunto tuyo. No tenes derecho a golpear a alguien porque asumís que tuvo relaciones sexuales conmigo. No tenes derecho de pegarle incluso si hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo!" Matthew salió de la habitación. Necesitaba fumar era demasiado fuerte lo que había pasado. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine.

"Vamos a limpiarte."

"Déjame. Puedo cuidarme solo. Come algo". Kurt estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Blaine actuando tan fríamente. Miró a Lucas y en silencio como pidiéndole una explicación, pero la expresión del rostro de Lucas era ilegible. Él asintió con la cabeza en una silla vacía, le sirvió un poco de jugo y le dio un donut.

"Hiciste un gran lío, joven. Trate de pensarlo dos veces la próxima vez que te inviten."

Fue todo. Kurt ya tenía suficiente.

"Que es lo que les pasa? ¿Qué hice? Yo no quería venir acá en primer lugar. Fueron ustedes lo que me dijeron que necesitaba relajarme y salir de la ciudad..." Él estaba gritando, trataba de aliviar su tensión por el comportamiento de Blaine y Lucas.

"No me grites!" Lucas dijo con calma y Kurt se cayó de inmediato. Lucas nunca había usado ese tono con él. Su rostro era serio y Kurt lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba decepcionado.

"¡Fuera de la ciudad y relajarse es una cosa. Dormir con el amigo de su ex, definitivamente es otra cosa". Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Él no podía creer lo que Lucas estaba diciendo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Blaine tenía que estar ahí para ayudarle a explicar la situación y estaba desesperado. Nick y Wes no decían una palabra desde que había entrado en la cocina, pero podía ver que estaban de acuerdo con Lucas.

"Gracias por el desayuno. No tengo hambre. Blaine durmió en mi cama con la ropa puesta. No voy a defenderme de algo que yo no hice". Cuando salía de la cocina, su estado de ánimo llegó a punto congelación.

... ... ...

En su camino a la sala vio a Blaine en el baño. Se apoyó en un marco de la puerta.

"Me dijiste que no te arrepentías de nada." Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró a Kurt a través del espejo. "Ayer no sabia que era parte de un triángulo amoroso".

"Triángulo amoroso?" Kurt se sentía como un tonto. Cuanto más trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba más confundido quedaba. Blaine se volvió hacia él, la suavidad y la dulzura ya no estaban en sus ojos, pero Kurt no apartó la vista de ellos. "Lucas". Blaine esperaba que Kurt se riera de él. Que le dijera que los chicos estaban equivocados. Pero Kurt se quedó serio. Él no hizo ningún intento de explicar nada.

"Creo que me tengo que ir". Kurt puso su mejor cara de valiente y no se largo a llorar hasta que estuvo en su cuarto. Todo estaba mal. Blaine estaba enojado con él. Arrastrando a Lucas en este lío. Era una venganza de Matthew. No era justo. Matthew sabía que Kurt no quería decirle nada a Lucas porque no había ninguna respuesta por parte de él. Lo estaba superando y ayer se olvidó de él por completo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Él debía permanecer en la sala. Se quedó mirando el techo y teniendo en cuenta que la mejor opción que tenía era hacer las cosas bien. Pero parecía que no había manera de que lo pudiera arreglar. Después de un rato oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su corazón dio un golpe a la idea de que podría ser Blaine.

"Esta abierto". Nick se asomó a la habitación.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Kurt asintió y Nick se sentó en la silla frente a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ocultar acá?"

"No lo se. Nadie me cree así hasta que volvamos supongo... "

"No tuviste sexo con él, ¿verdad?" Nick pregunto a Kurt porque era consciente de que toda la situación se salió de control y fue parcialmente su culpa. Él no debería haber dejado a Blaine cerca de Kurt. Había reconocido el aspecto que Blaine tenía en sus ojos cuando estaba en presencia de Kurt mucho antes. Tendría que haber hecho algo antes.

"De verdad. Estábamos acostados aquí, hablando y era entrada la madrugada nos quedamos dormidos. Eso es todo." Nick sabía que Kurt ya se había cansado de explicar.

"Wes me dijo como los había encontrado, en el sótano." En un segundo Kurt estaba enojado, y al siguiente se puso furioso. Él no conocía a Wes muy bien... o para nada, pero había confiado en que no le iba a decir a nadie.

"¿Él no podría haber mantenido la boca cerrada?"

"Él me lo dijo sólo a mí. Me desperté en la mañana y me di cuenta de que Blaine no había dormido en nuestra habitación. Fui a buscarlo y me encontré con Wes en la cocina. Le pregunté si sabía dónde estaba y me dijo la última vez que lo había visto había sido en nuestra habitación, así que le dije que no había pasado la noche allí. Él se puso nervioso y me di cuenta que ocultaba algo. Lo obligué a que me lo dijera, sino nunca hubiera abierto la boca. Dijo que Blaine estaba probablemente en tu habitación. Asumiendo que no deseaban que los molesten. Fuimos a tu habitación para despertarlo antes de que Matthew se levantara, pero era demasiado tarde. Matthew y Lucas estaban en el pasillo y Blaine estaba de pie en la puerta. Wes trató de cubrirlos, pero no le fue muy bien. Después de lo que me dijo, yo saque mis propias conclusiones de que ambos habían tenido sexo anoche. Lo siento, Kurt."

"Nick, yo no se que pasó anoche. No puedo explicarlo. Lo único que sé es que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. No se qué hacer".

"Ocultarte no va a resolver tus problemas. Vamos a desayunar y lo vamos a arreglar de alguna manera. "

"No me importa lo que Lucas o Matthew piensan de mí. Estoy preocupado por Blaine. Él está enojado conmigo. Algo sucedió entre nosotros anoche y ahora él piensa que no significo nada para mí. Pero sí, Nick. Te lo juro. Significo mucho para mí." Nick sintió pena por Kurt. Esperaba encontrar la manera de solucionarlo para bien.

"Yo sé que sí. Vamos. El desayuno te espera en la cocina." Nick se puso de pie y obligó a Kurt a salir de su cama.

Kurt estaba contento de que no había nadie en la cocina. No estaba de humor para un nuevo enfrentamiento. Nick se quedó callado y Kurt estaba agradecido por eso. Se comió su desayuno a la fuerza.

"Cual es el plan a seguir?" Kurt le preguntó cuando terminó su desayuno. Nick no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque Wes corrió a la cocina. "Cada uno de ustedes agarren dos botellas de agua y vengan conmigo." La orden era simple, ni Nick ni Kurt tenía las agallas para no escucharlo. Lo siguieron hasta el sótano. Un fuerte olor a alcohol los rodeaba y ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a tres personas muy borrachas. Matthew y Lucas estaban tirados en el sofá, mientras que Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo, con dos botellas vacías de vodka a su lado.

"Se bebieron una botella y media de vodka con el estómago vacío en una hora." Wes les lanzo las botellas de agua y cerró la barra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos terminado todavía!" Matthew hizo un intento de levantarse, pero las piernas no lo escucharon.

"Sí, es cierto." Kurt dijo con firmeza.

"Oh... miren quien está aquí... Kurt! Felicidades Kurt. Usted hizo que tres hombres se sientan miserables en un día. No todo el mundo puede manejar algo así. ¿Usted... ¿Sabes por qué nos sentimos miserables? Me siento triste porque tuviste algo con mi amigo. Blaine, mi amigo con el que tuvo un romance, ¿lo recuerdas? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Tuviste tu lengua hasta la garganta ayer... él se siente muy mal porque no le dijiste sobre Lucas. Lucas, se siente triste porque no sabía sobre eso tampoco. ¿Estás contento ahora?"

"Lucas no sabia de Lucas, porque yo no sabía de Lucas, pero vos sí sabias de Lucas!..." Blaine, Lucas y Matthew empezaron a reírse, de lo que según Blaine se había dicho la mejor broma jamás dicha. Lucas se puso de pie y se acercó a Kurt, poniendo el dedo en el pecho.

"Nunca se pare entre dos amigos. Y si sentís algo por alguien, decílo! Así no se va a sorprender por ser el ultimo en enterarse".

"Vos no fuiste el último en enterarte. Yo tampoco lo sabía."

Kurt - sin decir una sola palabra - les dio un paquete grande de papas fritas. Realmente necesitaban comer.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Blaine estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero le era muy difícil. Sus piernas estaban pesadas y su enojo era cada vez más grande porque Kurt no decía nada. ¿Quién se creía que era? No podía mantener todos sus secretos para sí mismo. Blaine tenía que saber por qué Kurt se había burlado de él.

"¡Por lo menos trata de defenderte!"

"Si me uno a la conversación, te puedo asegurar que no va a ser un juego limpio".

"¿Por qué? ¿Tenes miedo de perder? ¿Por que nosotros somos tres y vos estas solo?" Kurt lanzó una dulce sonrisa a ellos, los tres tenían un aspecto lamentable.

"No, yo definitivamente voy a ganar debido al gran nivel de alcohol que tiene en sangre". Les hizo un guiño, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Él no había resolver sus problemas con un montón de borrachos.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**N/A:** El final de su viaje es en el siguiente capítulo. Debería ser en dos o tres días.

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Kurt se fue a dar un paseo. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Todo era un lío. Después de dos horas de caminar sin rumbo todavía no tenían una solución. Regresó a la cabaña y se alegro de que Nick y Wes hubieran hecho el almuerzo a pesar de que en la cocina parecía que había caído una bomba. Después del almuerzo decidieron ver algunas películas. Se pusieron de pie dejando todo detrás de ellos, trasladándose en dirección al sótano.

"¿Qué pasa con la limpieza?" Kurt les pregunto, pero él podía ver en sus rostros que no lo iban a limpiar.

"¿Vas a venir con nosotros?" Nick lo miró cuando Kurt todavía estaba pegado a su silla.

"No se..."

"No seas tonto. Ellos están durmiendo. Y cuando se levanten van a tener tal resaca que te juro no van a tener energía para hacer otra escena. Y si la hacen, vamos a estar ahí para detenerlos, ¿de acuerdo?" Se podría decir que Kurt, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, fue convencido de unirse.

**... ... ...**

Estaban a mitad de la segunda película cuando oyeron una voz débil desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Por qué están gritando? Baja un poco." Los tres volvieron la cabeza para ver a Lucas intentar levantarse. Intentar era la palabra clave aquí.

"Buenos noches! ¿Ha dormido bien el Señor?" Si una mirada podría matar, Nick no hubiese estado vivo después de aquella que Lucas le envió. La cabeza le latía con fuerza y él no podía recordar lo que había sucedido.

"¿Cuánto bebimos?"

"Uno botella y media de vodka en una hora." Hubo un fuerte gemido. Esa era definitivamente la razón de su dolor de cabeza. Por último, Lucas logró ponerse de pie ayudado por los cuerpos de Matthew y Blaine. Sin querer al utilizarlos de soporte los despertó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Matthew se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Kurt los miró con ansiedad. Vio a Blaine y su corazón se detuvo. En serio, no era necesario llegar al ataque al corazón, porque el suyo ya había dejado de latir. Blaine se limitó a mover la cabeza en respuesta y dijo: "...Creo que bebimos demasiado, voy a la ducha" Se puso de pie sin vacilación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Todo es tu culpa." Matthew señaló a Kurt con el dedo índice.

"¡Basta! Para de culpar a la gente de tus problemas. Nadie te obligo a beber!". Para este punto Nick estaba enojado. Esperaba que tuvieran un poco más de sentido común después de haber dormido, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. "Es tu culpa. Déjalo en paz."

"Él tiene razón". Dijo Blaine, por una fracción de segundo Kurt pensó que todo estaría bien. "Nadie nos obligo. Podemos emborracharnos cada vez que algún chico juega con nosotros."

"Yo NO jugué con vos!?" El grito de Kurt hizo eco de la habitación. Él quería tener una conversación decente con Blaine pero parecía imposible.

"Llámalo como quieras. Me tiene sin cuidado". La puerta se cerró detrás de él en el preciso momento en que los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a mojarse por centésima vez en las últimas cinco horas.

"¡Ay... tienen que hacer ruidos fuertes?!" Lucas valora sus opiniones, pero en ese momento lo mejor era salir a la calle y respirar aire fresco. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas golpearon fuerte su conciencia. Blaine después de cuatro tragos admitió lo que había sucedido entre Kurt y él. Lucas estaba luchando con poner dos y dos juntos. _Kurt tenía algo con Blaine, pero todo el mundo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí. No lo sabia, Blaine tampoco. ¿Había hecho lo que había hecho para que lo notara? No, eso no sonaba como Kurt. Nos conocíamos desde hace años. Él no hubiese hecho algo así... ¿Esto significa que Kurt no siente nada por mi, pero si tenia sentimientos por Blaine ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni en mis más locos sueños que pensé que Kurt podría sentir algo por mí. Nosotros somos amigos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Gran cantidad de tiempo juntos... me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Nos entendemos. Kurt tiene un lugar especial en mi vida, pero yo no me siento atraído por él. Ahí no hay química ni pasión. Si comprensión y amistad. Eso cuenta como algún tipo de amor? Dios, mi cabeza va a explotar... _ Lucas estaba llegando lentamente a darse cuenta del por qué no había tenido la necesidad de encontrar un novio en los últimos seis meses. Las noches que pasaban juntos eran lo suficientemente buenas, porque a excepción de sexo, era todo lo que necesitaba de Kurt. La pieza que falta del rompecabezas encontró su camino, pero él no había sido muy listo para verlo.

**... ... ...**

Kurt serbia un poco de agua en un vaso. Se sentó junto a Matthew y se lo entregó a él.

"¿En serio? Después de todo lo que hice hoy?" Matthew estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Su orgullo herido lo hizo atacar a Blaine, decirle el secreto de Kurt y, finalmente, acusarlo de todo lo malo que le pasó. A pesar de eso, Kurt estaba sentado a su lado, dándole una bebida en contra de la resaca.

"Tómalo". Le ordeno y Matthew sabía mejor que nadie que no debía discutir sobre eso. El vaso estaba vacío a los pocos segundos. Matthew ya se sentían menos enfermo.

"Gracias."

"De nada. Te ves terrible". Kurt trató de levantarse pero la mano de Matthew en su muñeca se lo impidió.

"Kurt, espera. Voy a arreglar este desastre". Kurt se burlo de él.

"Ya hiciste suficiente. Por favor, manténete alejado de mi." Con esas palabras, salió de la habitación.

Kurt se encerró en su cuarto. Quería hablar con Blaine, pero aún estaba enojado con él. Lo oyó ir desde el baño a su habitación por lo que junto todo el coraje que pudo y llamó a la puerta.

"Esta abierto". Apretó el pomo de la puerta y al ver a Blaine de pie junto a la ventana, de espaldas a él desapareció todo mal recuerdo de ese día. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentía cuando lo estaba besando la noche anterior.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó con frialdad.

"Blaine, yo... te quiero explicar... Quiero decirte sobre Lucas y yo..."

"No hay nada que explicar. Te gusta. Esta bien. Ayer, fue una aventura. Esas cosas suceden."

"Una aventura?" Él no podía creer lo que Blaine le decía.

"Si. No significo nada. Probablemente deberías centrarte más en Lucas. Estamos bien."

"Estamos bien?" Kurt se sintió como un tonto repitiendo las palabras de Blaine, pero aun no podía creer lo que decía.

"Por supuesto, Yo estoy muy bien. Vos no?" La expresión de Blaine se mantuvo sin cambios, casi aburrido, aunque le costó mucho poder para actuar como si nada pasará. Se sentía traicionado. La idea de Lucas lo enfermaba.

"En realidad, no. Pero si te sientes así, como me sienta yo no es importante". El corazón de Blaine se rompió cuando Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que es importante para él. La persona más importante en el mundo entero... pero no podía. Él no necesitaba que Kurt le tuviera lastima. Kurt debía estar con Lucas. Ahora, que la verdad había salido a la luz, no iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que estén juntos. Le dio una patada a la cama. Podía manejar la situación con Matthew, pero nunca podría ser el premio de consolación de Lucas.

**... ... ...**

El resto del día voló sin ningún problema. El estado de ánimo no era el más alegre, pero tenían un buen rato. Kurt y Blaine se evitaban entre sí, que, literalmente, era no decir una palabra el uno al otro. Un giro de 180 grados en comparación con la noche anterior.

"A ver, ayer lo seguía como un perrito perdido y hoy apenas lo mira. ¿Qué le pasa?" Nick estaba enojado con Blaine. Kurt no se merecía el tratamiento del silencio.

"Ven conmigo". Le dijo a Kurt y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Hizo café, animando a Kurt para que hablara con él.

"Blaine no me habla. Lucas está nervioso a mí alrededor y Matthew está actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Todo, pero todo APESTA. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que haría exactamente lo mismo si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás". Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

"Blaine esta más enfadado consigo mismo que con vos. La verdad es que te colaste es su piel. Lucas finalmente se dio cuenta de que la amistad que tienen es más que una relación normal entre amigos y se siente confundido. Probablemente no sabe qué hacer. Y Matthew? Bueno, el metió la pata y lo sabe. Dale tiempo. Va estar todo bien pronto".

"Espero que sí. Estoy cansado. Creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato."

Cuando Nick volvió al sótano Wes le sorprendió no ver a Kurt con él. "¿Dónde está Kurt?"

"Estaba cansado y se fue a dormir." Matthew miró su reloj.

"A las nueve?" La furia de Nick alcanzó su punto máximo y le dio un pedazo de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, sin ningún tipo de filtro.

"Sí, a las nueve. Durmieron una linda siesta hoy, pero ÉL no. Le hicieron pasar un mal rato. Yo no entiendo de qué se trataba todo y no quise decir nada adelante de él, pero como no esta acá, ahora; se los voy a decir y me van a escuchar les guste o no. SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Blaine, finalmente te conectabas con alguien, para luego cambiar de opinión. ¿Y si hubiese estado Lucas antes, cual era el problema? A quién le importa? No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez Kurt estaba con vos ayer porque Lucas está fuera del juego? Supongo que NO. Lucas, por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo no veías lo que Kurt quería? Ok, las últimas semanas no había sido tan obvio, pero cuando empezamos a salir los cuatro era innegable. Me sorprendió que Blaine no lo notara. No te hubieses dado cuenta que alguien estaba atraído por vos hasta que la persona en cuestión te lo diga en la cara y nadie más. Hasta hace un par de días no parecías tener un problema con Kurt cuando se trataba de alguna de sus "noches". Siempre supiste quien te interesaba y quien no; y te manejaste bien. Ahora, estás nervioso a su alrededor, Lucas nada cambio: Kurt sigue siendo Kurt y Matthew... hiciste muchos pero muchos errores hoy ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste esta mañana? Quiero decir... Puedo entender por qué golpeaste a Blaine. Aunque no creo que fue porque estuvieras enojado. Aun así ¿por qué le dijiste lo del secreto de Kurt? ¿Por qué sigue siendo tu punto débil? ¿Por qué? ¿O es todavía sentís algo por él?"

"No. Quiero decir, me gusta. Me gusta mucho, pero yo no lo quiero, si eso es lo que queres saber".

"Oh... Bien, vamos a poner las cosas en claro. Sos como un niño pequeño. Como no queres jugar con un juguete más lo dejas, pero no queres que otro niño jugué con él tampoco, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tenes? Tampoco estás en la escuela secundaria. Descargaste tus problemas e inseguridades sobre la persona equivocada. Kurt no hizo nada. Nosotros lo convencimos para venir porque necesitaba descansar, cambiar de aire. ¿Y qué consiguió a cambio? Que lo lastimaras y lo hicieras sentir como una mierda. Espero que estés feliz." No espero una respuesta. Terminó su cerveza y se fue a la cama. Wes miró a sus amigos y se notaba que estaban avergonzados. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"Kurt es un gran tipo. Deberían avergonzarse de su actuación en el día de hoy. Si él termina su amistad por como lo trataron hoy no lo culpo. Por favor, apaguen las luces cuando se vayan a dormir. Buenas noches." Blaine, Matthew y Lucas siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron a la cama. Ninguno de ellos estaba de humor para un poco de diversión. Blaine había considerado llamar a la puerta de Kurt, para pedirle disculpas, pero cambió de opinión. Una disculpa no cambiaría nada.

**... ... ...**

"Tenes que venir otra vez... en mejores circunstancias". Wes dijo a Kurt, mientras Nick guardaba su maleta en el coche. Nick sonrió.

"Lo bueno es que lo pude conocer por separado. Yo sólo conocí a Kurt. Realmente no me gustaba cuando estaba con Matthew. Parecía estar demasiado tenso, en control... Vi siempre los problemas desde la perspectiva de Matthew y, a veces pensé que estaba loco. Pero es genial. Con Matthew no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y dudo que con Lucas estén destinados a estar..." Wes estaba de acuerdo con Nick. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de Kurt y Blaine.

… … …

Kurt estaba sentado en el columpio esperando que sea la hora de partir. Se preguntaba cómo iba a actuar con ellos al regresar a casa. ¿Debería dejar de salir con ellos? A él no le gustaba la idea. Era mejor dejar que las cosas pasen. Siempre funcionaba de esa manera. Alguien comenzó a empujar suavemente hacia atrás y adelante. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Blaine que tímidamente le sonreía.

"¿Puedo?" Kurt simplemente asintió con la cabeza para que se siente a su lado.

"Kurt, lo siento mucho. Actué como un idiota total. Si es posible me gustaría olvidarme de este fin de semana. ¿Crees que podemos volver a donde estábamos antes de la noche del viernes? Quiero decir, sos el mejor compañero de equipo, que he tenido. Somos imparables en el juego de billar." Hizo un guiño a Kurt y en ese momento Kurt supo que el viejo Blaine estaba de vuelta. Aunque, estaba seguro que no iba a poder olvidarse de la noche del viernes, definitivamente iba a tratar de hacer lo mejor de si mismo para que esta amistad funcione.

"Nos vamos!" Lucas gritó para hacerles saber que estaban listos para irse. Blaine y Kurt se fueron a los autos y se despidieron de Wes. Blaine le abrió la puerta a Kurt, pero no fue a sentarse a su lado como Kurt lo suponía.

"Me voy con Matthew. Mi departamento está camino a su casa." Sin más, cerró la puerta, saludó y se acomodo en el asiento de copiloto en el coche de Matthew.

**... ... ...**

Kurt se quedó en silencio durante su viaje a casa. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no fueran como antes... Lucas dejo a Nick primero y luego aparcó su coche delante del departamento de Kurt. Leah no estaba en el país y Kurt no podía esperar hasta que estuviera de vuelta. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

"¿Tenes hambre?" preguntó a Lucas mientras observaba las sobras en la heladera.

"Sí... podemos pedir una pizza."

La pizza llegó media hora más tarde. Estaban sentados en el piso de la sala de estar comiendo, cuando Lucas no pudo soportarlo más.

"¿Por qué estás callado? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Sé que el fin de semana fue horrible..."

"Yo no estoy enojado con vos". Kurt lo interrumpió. "Estoy preocupado. Sabes cómo odio la incertidumbre. Muchas cosas pasaron y se que de una manera u otra van a influir en al menos tres de mis amigos..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo probablemente las cosas van a cambiar con Matthew, Blaine y vos..." Lucas lo negó con la cabeza.

"Kurt, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Te lo juro. Nosotros somos los mismos amigos, que éramos antes del viernes, ¿de acuerdo?" Kurt asintió y encendió el televisor.

"Discovery Channel?" Le preguntó, ya conociendo la respuesta.

**... ... ...**

Cuando Matthew dejó Blaine en frente de su casa, se fue directamente a la casa de Peter. Durante el fin de semana se dio cuenta de que las relaciones basadas en el sexo no eran lo que él deseaba, pero al menos era alguna clase de relación y él no quería estar solo. Antes de que golpeara la puerta de Peter, había decidido llamar a Blaine.

"Hola, ¿olvidaste algo?"

"Eh… en realidad, sí. Lo hice. No me importa si queres darle una oportunidad a Kurt. Nick tenía razón ayer sobre mi comportamiento infantil. Lo único que te digo es que si vas hacer algo no tardes mucho. Lucas puede intentarlo también."

"Yo no le voy a dar una oportunidad. No me gustan los papeles secundarios. Pero gracias." Blaine colgó y después de una breve inspección en su heladera vacía se dirigió hacia el supermercado.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**N/A:** Nuevo personaje que va a complicar las cosas un poco más en el próximo capítulo.

**N/T:** En tres días empiezo las vacaciones de verano, y tengo que ponerme al día en el trabajo antes de irme. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Lo siento! Tratare de hacerlo rápido, no prometo nada!

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko.**

**Volví de mis vacaciones! Pido disculpas por el retraso de las actualizaciones, pero vacaciones son vacaciones! AHORA, estoy de vuelta. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido, se me va a complicar un poquito entre el trabajo, la facultad, mi novio y mi vida, pero haré el intento por Klaine! Sin más preámbulos, a leer...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

N/A: Nuevo personaje introducido en este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

N/T: En tres días empiezo las vacaciones de verano, y tengo que ponerme al día en el trabajo antes de irme. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Lo siento!

**… … …**

Blaine llena un carrito de compras y decidió tomar un poco de lasaña para el almuerzo. No estaba de humor para cocinar. La comida de microondas sería genial. La suerte estaba de su lado cuando vio el último pedazo de comida.

"Parece que me voy a quedar con hambre hoy". Blaine levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron sobre un hombre que sin duda podría ser descripto como hermoso.

"Lo siento, supongo?" Blaine realmente no sabía cómo responder a aquel hombre

Sientes haber tomado la última pieza de comida? No lo hagas. Es mi problema que no pueda comer nada para 'microondas', excepto lasaña".

"Espera un minuto. Puede que consigas tu comida." Blaine dijo al hombre y desapareció en la próxima hilera. Después de un rato volvió con un dependiente y el resto de los productos que faltan.

"Muchas gracias. Me has salvado de morir de hambre." El hombre le hizo un guiño, tomó un paquete de lasaña y se fue. Blaine terminó su compra y cuando estaba pagado alcanzó a ver al hombre con el que había estado hablando antes.

"¿Estás apurado?" El hombre le preguntó.

"No." Blaine respondió, claramente sorprendido de que el desconocido estaba hablando con él de nuevo.

"Me lo imaginaba". La perplejidad de Blaine era incluso más grande ahora. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque si tienes que comer algo que te de calor en el microondas el domingo es probable que no haya nadie esperándote en casa." Blaine tuvo que admitir que sentía curiosidad por este hombre.

"Bien hecho la observación. Estoy impresionado. Usted está en la misma situación que yo asumo."

"Estoy trabajando para ser honesto. Me he pasado las últimas 24 horas en mi oficina. Me vendría bien una buena compañía para el almuerzo. ¿Qué dices?" Blaine se sorprendió. No sabía cómo responder. Le gustaba el tipo. Había algo en él, pero Blaine no era de los que se iba con un total desconocido. ¿Qué era lo que Kurt siempre decía? _Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás_. Con la regla de Kurt en su mente aceptó la oferta del hombre. Blaine puso sus paquetes en su coche y siguió al hombre a su oficina que estaba a una corta distancia caminando del supermercado.

"¿Sos periodista?" Blaine le preguntó cuando entró en el edificio de los periódicos locales.

"Supongo que sí. He estado tratando de terminar mi historia desde el viernes y que tiene que estar lista para el día de mañana. Es por eso que estoy aquí durante un fin de semana. ¿Nos lees?"

"A veces. Me encanta una columna que habla acerca de los eventos que nadie sabe hasta que no se cumplen y se escribe sobre ellos. Yo le dije a mis amigos millones de veces lo que nos hubiera pasado si hubiéramos sabido acerca de algunos de ellos ..."

"Realmente lees eso? Por cierto, siempre escribo sobre esos acontecimientos antes de que se llevan a cabo, pero creía que nadie los leía."

"Nunca lo he notado. Para ser honesto, no leo nada del periódico que no sea esa columna... Tal vez debería escribir sobre los eventos que van a tener lugar allí. Entonces voy a leerlo." El hombre le sonrió. Estaba fascinado con Blaine. Tenía carisma y estaba caliente como el infierno. La combinación ideal.

"Probablemente debería presentarme. Soy Tom." El hombre, Tom, levantó la mano ofreciéndola. Blaine respondió: "Soy Blaine, encantado de conocerte, Tom. Espera un momento... Es tu columna?" Tom asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, si lo es. Y me alegro de que tengo aunque sea un lector."

Mientras comían, Blaine hacia preguntas acerca de cómo funciona la prensa y básicamente cualquier tipo de información.

"¿Sabías que hay un grupo de apoyo para personas adictas a las redes sociales en mi barrio?" La expresión de Blaine indicó que no le creía.

"Te lo juro. Es similar a AA, pero se trata de otro tipo de adicciones. Es muy bueno. Les enseñan cómo comunicarse con la gente en persona y cómo mantener la amistad real. Están teniendo una exposición de fotografías que tomaron con sus amigos reales. Estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Queres venir conmigo? " La oferta era interesante. Blaine no lo tenía que pensar dos veces.

"Claro. Me encantaría".

"Genial. Te veré mañana a las seis enfrente al supermercado". Tomaron un café después de comer su lasaña y Blaine se despidió de él. No quería interrumpir más a Tom. De camino a casa se dio cuenta de que no pensaba en Kurt mientras estaba con Tom. Se alegro de haber aceptado la invitación...

**… … ...**

"¿Van a ir al Bar el lunes por la noche?" Matthew preguntó a Nick y Blaine con ansiedad. A él le gustaría unirse a ellos pero estaba distante últimamente y tal vez él no tenía un lugar entre ellos.

"Por supuesto que vamos. Hemos estado jugando al billar los lunes durante un año, ya lo sabes. Sos bienvenido, pero te advierto que Kurt y Lucas van a estar ahí". Nick le respondió y Blaine maldijo en silencio. Se había olvidado por completo de los lunes de pool, y él ya le había dicho a Tom que iría a la exposición.

"No me importa. Tengo que acostumbrarme, vamos a estar bien."

"Genial!" Nick estaba feliz de que no tendría que separar sus actividades con Kurt y Matthew.

"Blaine, vamos a hacer algunos cambios. Vos y Kurt son demasiado buenos en el pool, así que no van a jugar juntos. A las siete, como todos los lunes, en nuestro lugar. No llegues tarde, Matthew". Blaine tenía que decirles. Él no quería hacerlo, ya que habría preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder, pero no tenía elección.

"No voy a ir esta noche. Lo siento." Nick y Matthew lo miraron para asegurarse de que no estaba bromeando.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no voy a ir." Blaine simplemente repitió lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Por qué? Debido a Kurt? Pensé que todo estaba bien entre ustedes."

"No, no es por Kurt. Es que tengo otro plan." Matthew sabía muy bien lo que 'otro' plan significaba. Él utilizaba esa excusa tantas veces que casi podía obtener un grado en esa área.

"Tenes una cita." Nick se atragantó al oír las palabras de Matthew.

"¿Qué?" Nick gritó y Blaine se perdió. ¿Cómo iba a salir del interrogatorio que estaba a punto de empezar?

"No es una cita." Él trató de discutir, pero sin éxito.

"¿Vas con otro hombre?" Matthew preguntó. Blaine asintió.

"Él es parte de tu familia?" Fue el turno de Nick de preguntar. "No."

"¿Es tu amigo?" Matthew pregunto de nuevo. "No."

"¿Van a ir ustedes dos solos?" Nick podía ver por la expresión en el rostro de Blaine que había dado en el clavo. "Sí".

"Entonces es una cita." Matthew y Nick confirmaron al unísono. El decir que Nick estaba confundido por el comportamiento de Blaine en los últimos días sería quedarse corto. Primero Kurt, ahora sabía de este chico. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

"¿Quién es él?" Las preguntas de Matthew no habían terminado todavía. Trabajó con Blaine durante más de un año y nunca había estado en una cita. Blaine se rindió.

"Nos conocimos ayer en el supermercado. Él es un periodista. El de la columna en el periódico local que a veces leo? ¿El de eventos inusuales? Él las escribe." Nick y Matthew sumaron dos más dos. Algo iba a pasar esa noche, eso era seguro.

"Como es?"

"No lo sé. Está bien, supongo. Quiero decir, podemos tener una conversación decente y eso es importante para mí. Pero no es una cita. Es una exposición de fotografías". Nick negó con la cabeza. ¿Podía ser Blaine mas obvio? Probablemente no. Lo había conocido durante años y seguía siendo el mismo.

"La exposición en sí tal vez no sea una cita. Pero después van a ir a cenar? Eso sí es una cita. Oh mi dios Blaine!. No perdiste tiempo. Kurt el viernes, el periodista el lunes... No estoy acostumbrado a esto". Blaine se quedó en silencio. Nick tenía razón. Blaine tampoco estaba acostumbrado... pero Tom sin duda valía la pena el intento.

**… … ...**

"Hola". Saludaron Nick y Matthew a Lucas y Kurt cuando llegaron al bar.

"Así que estamos eligiendo mesa esta noche?" Nick no esperó una respuesta y se fue a pedir cervezas. Eso significa dejar que Matthew explique por qué Blaine no estaba con ellos.

"Debemos esperar a Blaine." Kurt dijo un poco preocupado. Blaine nunca llegaba tarde.

"Blaine no viene esta noche". Matthew estaba tan enojado con Nick. ¿Por qué tenía que explicar lo de Blaine? Odiaba decepción en los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Está enfermo?" Matthew pensó en mentirle a Kurt, pero luego cambió de opinión.

"No. Él tiene una cita." Si Blaine estaba saliendo con alguien, Kurt debería saberlo. Matthew no iba a tratar de ocultar la verdad.

"Oh ... Ok." Kurt dijo en un tono que Matthew conocía muy bien. Era el que Kurt solía utilizar cuando estaba tratando de ocultar algo.

"¿Estás bien?" Matthew pregunto a pesar de que podía ver bien que no lo estaba. Sin embargo, Kurt puso buena cara, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Así como siempre solía hacer. Matthew sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba. No era algo natural.

"Sé que no soy tan bueno como Blaine en el pool, pero nosotros vamos a ganar todo esta noche".

"No tengo ninguna duda de eso". Mathew le dio una señal, le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la mesa donde Nick y Lucas estaban calentando. Kurt decidió no preocuparse por Blaine. _Si así es como él lo quería, podía vivir con eso._ Esa noche se divertiría. No necesitaba Blaine para divertirse, ¿verdad?

Kurt y Matthew ganaron el primer juego, logrando que Nick y Lucas se negaran a volver a jugar contra ellos. Estaban sentados y bebiendo, conversando. Con la creciente cantidad de cerveza que bebían, la calidad de la conversación había descendido pero no los detuvo de comentar las últimas cuestiones políticas.

"¿Por qué los políticos no hacen eso? Es muy sencillo. Lo añadiremos a la ley y eso es todo." Nick enfadado puso su vaso en la mesa.

"Debido a que no tendría nada de él. Sólo ayudaría a la gente. ¿Quién se preocupa por la gente si no hay beneficio para ellos?" Lucas asintió con la cabeza. Sin duda, estaba del lado de Matthew.

"Mis queridos amigos, tenemos un candidato". Nick propuso y su sugerencia fue recibida con entusiasmo general. Pasaron resto de la noche pensando en hacer la campaña política. Incluso escribieron todas las ideas en los posavasos.

"Debemos recompensar cada gran idea que tengamos. Ya sabes, como motivación". La lengua de Nick estaba un poco dura, pero parecía que los chicos se entendían sin decir palabra.

"Vos actúas como si las ideas que tenes son las mejores." Kurt le dijo sólo para fastidiarlo un poco.

"Exactamente. Somos puros genios. Nuestras ideas son las mejores. ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos si queremos candidato?" Kurt no quería estropear su estado de ánimo, pero Matthew había preguntado y quién era él para evitar responder... Kurt amaba jugar con ellos.

"Un partido político". Lo miraron con escepticismo.

"Alguno existente? Porque no hay ninguno que me interese... ¿Y si fundamos uno nosotros? Sería genial."

"Son increíbles." Kurt se rió de ellos. Los próximos 30 minutos se dedicaron a ponerle nombre a su partido.

"¿Cómo vas a tener un plan de campaña si no sos capaz de elegir el nombre del partido?" Kurt planteo. Nick se rascó la cabeza.

"Deberíamos votar cuando no podamos tomar una decisión. Ya sabes, dejar que sea una coincidencia." Nick estaba satisfecho con su respuesta clara y Kurt se dio cuenta que había tenido suficiente. Eran dulce y lindo, pero totalmente mudo. Era hora de ir a casa. O tal vez sólo un pequeño ...

"¿Quieres dejar todo en el voto? Pero la peor idea es la que puede ganar." Lucas lo miro.

"No podemos esperar que tendríamos que resolver todo en el comienzo. Vamos a trabajar en eso. Sacando las malas ideas".

"¿Y quién decide qué es malo?" Kurt sonrió, amando la forma en que estaban luchando por esa idea sin importar lo loco que era.

"Al principio, los valoramos. Entonces vamos a votar a favor de los que tienen la mejor evaluación".

"¿Y quién les da la valoración?" Lucas se confundía con los cuestionamientos de Kurt. Si hubiese estado sobrio sabía que no había manera de que pudiera ganar esto, pero ahora estaba convencido de que su sistema era perfecto.

"Un árbitro independiente". Kurt estaba decepcionado un poco. Por lo general, le tomaba más tiempo ganar.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que no lo van a sobornar?" Kurt uno – Los muchachos cero.

"Usted no es divertido". Nick hizo un puchero y terminó su cerveza. Luego ordenó que se fueran.

"Ya es tarde. Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar. Nosotros no somos políticos. Nadie nos va a pagar el sueldo si no nos presentamos".

**… … ...**

Ellos trataron de llamar a un taxi pero un despachador les dijo que tendrían que esperar media hora por lo que decidieron caminar hasta su casa. Fueron juntos por un tiempo, luego Lucas y Nick giró a la derecha y Kurt con Matthew siguieron derecho.

"Es como los viejos tiempos?" Matthew le pregunto cuando pasaron por una calle que los conducía a su antiguo departamento.

"Si. C como en los viejos tiempos..." Matthew se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt sonaba preocupado. Matthew tenía que hablar con él. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero tenía miedo.

"Nada. Siento, todo lo que paso con Blaine."

"No quiero hablar de él." Kurt dijo con firmeza y continuó su camino a casa. Mathew lo seguía en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio.

"Gracias por venir conmigo." Kurt habló por fin lo que le valió la sonrisa de Matthew.

"De nada. No hubiese podido dormir si no hubiera sabido que volvías a casa a salvo". Los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos aparecieron en la mente de Kurt. Cuantas veces ellos habían estado así? Frente a sus casas después de una cita. Matthew lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo largo, en donde Matthew intentó comunicarse, pero no estaba seguro de si a Kurt le había llegado el mensaje. Lo extrañaba mucho.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Le susurró al oído, provocando que Kurt se soltara de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sí, yo te extrañe, como también, todo lo bueno que compartimos." Matthew quería besar su frente para despedirse pero los labios de Kurt eran tan besables que no pudo resistirse. Kurt respondió al beso inmediatamente. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos... hasta que Kurt se alejó después de algunos segundos.

"No debería..." Matthew asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

"Lo sé. Yo sólo... Realmente te echo de menos. Desde que nos separamos nadie me ha besado como lo hacías. El sexo es sólo sexo, no hay sentimientos. Con vos nunca fue sólo sexo. Era más. Mierda, incluso ahora sería más". Kurt le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo también te extraño... Vas a encontrar a alguien que te dará más que sexo. Yo no puedo darte eso." Matthew no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta. Kurt nunca tendría sexo con él después de que se separaron. Nunca le daría otra noche. Mathew le encantaría tener _esa_ intimidad con Kurt una vez más. No sería lo mismo que cuando estaban juntos, pero todavía había algún indicio de que los sentimientos todavía estaban.

"Buenas noches" Matthew le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya estaba listo para ir a casa. "Buenas noches". Kurt dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

"Para que lo sepas, si alguna vez quiero algo de una noche, vas a ser el primero en mi lista." Mathew se rió. Él lo sabía muy bien. Eso no iba a ocurrir...

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**N/A:** Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Blaine tuvo una cita o no?

**N/T:** ñaca ñaca ñaca hasta el próximo capitulo!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de **Nikusiatko. **

* * *

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Blaine estaba sentado junto a Tom en su lugar habitual en el bar. Estaban esperando a que los otros se unan a ellos. Blaine estaba un poco nervioso, porque los demás no sabían que él iría con Tom. Nick y Mathew se reunieron y no estaban muy contentos de que Blaine no había ido solo, pero actuaban como perfectos caballeros, sabiendo que Blaine los tendría que escuchar mañana. Realmente no esperaban que Blaine presentara a su novio el día en que Kurt iba a estar ahí. Blaine podría haber esperado un poco más, según ellos. No era como si estuviera saliendo con él durante mucho tiempo.

Lucas sintió que algo andaba mal en el momento en que entró al bar. Tom era un tipo con personalidad, por lo que era imposible no fijarse en él. Lo supo de inmediato Blaine estaba aquí con su nuevo novio. Tenia que hablar con Kurt, mejor era hacerlo ahora porque más tarde podría estar molesto con Blaine y Lucas no quería esperar otro día.

"¿Qué?" Kurt le preguntó sorprendido, mirando lo nervioso que Lucas estaba.

"Yo... yo quería hablar con vos de algo antes de entrar. El problema es que no se como decirlo".

Kurt levantó la ceja y aunque Lucas no tenía idea de que sabía lo que había que hacer antes de que Kurt viera a Blaine con Tom.

"Luke?" La respuesta que tuvo Kurt fue un beso. Sólo un beso, pero sus amigos lo pudieron ver desde la mesa donde estaban sentados.

"Kurt, yo no se como es, así que sólo voy a preguntar ¿Queres ser mi novio?" Lucas era tan lindo, dulce e inseguro que hizo reír a Kurt. La situación era absurda. Se podía imaginar con Lucas en un millón de situaciones, pero ninguna como esa. Los chicos en la mesa estaban confundidos. Parecía que Lucas había dicho una broma brillante. Kurt se calmó de inmediato al ver su expresión horrible.

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir que nunca he estado realmente... "

"Estoy seguro. Te lo juro. No había dicho nada porque sos como... fuera de mi liga y nunca pensé que podríamos realmente estar juntos, pero... Somos pareja perfecta. Prácticamente leemos la mente del otro. Somos los mejores amigos. Es lo mejor para una relación, o me equivoco?"

Kurt recordó lo que le había dicho a Leah cuando había regresado de la cabaña_. Todo es racional con Lucas. No hay señales de química. Comprensión, valores y amistad. Si nos juntamos crearíamos la pareja perfecta._ Aparentemente, Lucas vio lo mismo. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Al menos él lo averiguaría. El beso estuvo bueno. No fue tan alucinante como el de Blaine, pero decente. Decidió darle una oportunidad. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Lucas y conectaron sus labios una vez más. Al principio sólo movían los labios, pero pronto las lenguas fueron incluidas y Kurt tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Tal vez había química entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Blaine estaba observando, los celos le ponían las cosas más difícil. Tom podía entender por qué los chicos de repente dejaron de hablar y pusieron su interés en alguna pareja en la puerta. No entendía la expresión Blaine. Algo estaba pasando claramente, tenia que hablar con Blaine después. Más sorprendido estuvo cuando la pareja llegó a su mesa.

"Hola chicos". Lucas saludo de la mano de Kurt.

"Hola chicos? Tenes que estar bromeando Lucas!" Nick lo miró con cara de _ustedes - dos - tienen - mucho - para - decirnos_. Kurt se rió, le dio un codazo a su hombro para señalar que se mueva para que pudieran sentarse.

"Lucas, Kurt, este es Tom." Blaine interrumpió. Kurt volvió hacia Tom, le envió dulce sonrisa y estrechó la mano.

"Encantado de conocerte, Tom. Espero que se hayan estado comportando como corresponde. A veces se dejan llevar."

Tom, ahora, estaba aún más confundido. Blaine nunca le había dicho nada acerca de alguien llamado Kurt, pero él actuaba como si se conocieran bien. Y la forma en que Blaine miraba a Kurt era sospechosa.

"Ellos son muy buenos. Me refiero a que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos hasta que llegaras."

"Si. Llegamos, dijimos algunas palabras y luego nuestra atención se fue hacia vos. Te importaría explicar?" La reflexión inocente de Matthew hacia Kurt, hizo que la mirada del castaño respondiera sola con un claro _por supuesto que no_ .

"Entonces, Tom, contamos un poco sobre tu vida." Con eso, Kurt cambió el tema rápidamente...

... ... ...

"¿Hay algo malo?" Pregunto Tom a Blaine al salir del bar.

"No. ¿Por qué?" Blaine no quería mentir, pero él no podía decir la verdad. No ahora.

"No lo se. Estas muy callado. Sin contar que tu estado de ánimo cambió cuando Kurt y Lucas se unieron a nosotros. ¿Hay algún problema con Kurt? " Blaine se congeló.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Tal vez porque nunca mencionaste que había un Kurt entre tus amigos? ¿O tal vez porque no le dirigiste ni una palabra esta noche?" Blaine maldijo las habilidades de observación de Tom. Las consideraba importante para el trabajo de Tom, pero ahora eran adversas.

"¿Y qué te querías que te dijera?"

"Que entre tus amigos había un chico atractivo, agradable y divertido llamado Kurt?" Blaine lo miró con brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Estás celoso?" dijo llevando las manos a la cintura de Tom y besándolo.

"No, no lo estoy. Es solo... actuaste muy extraño a su alrededor. ¿Saliste con él?" Blaine respiro profundamente. Tom no iba a renunciar a su interrogatorio tan fácilmente.

"No salimos. Él fue el novio de Matthew. Rompieron casi un año atrás. Ahora está con Lucas. Y estuve actuando raro, porque no podía esperar a salir de ahí, para estar por fin solo con vos."

"Lo que vos querías era..." Tom señaló.

"Lo sé. Los chicos me reprocharon el que pase todas las noches de la semana pasada con vos." Tom podía relacionarse con ellos. Sus amigos le habían dicho lo mismo.

"¿Y si nos reservamos lunes para los amigos? No tenemos que estar juntos todos los días." Blaine asintió con la cabeza porque le gustaba la idea.

"Así que vos y Kurt nunca... mmhp" Blaine lo hizo callar con otro beso.

... ... ...

A la mañana siguiente Blaine fue el primero en llegar a la oficina. Él no dejó ver que había estado la noche en vela. Tom era increíble, pero no era Kurt. Y lo que le molestaba más era que Kurt estaba con Lucas ahora, y tal vez si él lo hubiera intentado Kurt podía haber estado con él. Estaba volviéndose loco. Sabía que toda la situación no era justa para Tom. Blaine le había mentido y se sentía mal por eso. Tendría que haberle dicho a Tom la verdad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Nick.

"Miren quien esta acá! A alguien la alarma le funcionó esta mañana. Y también se las arregló para conseguir cambiarse de ropa. Estoy impresionado". Blaine lo miro. No era momento de bromas.

"Estábamos en mi casa." dijo Blaine esperando dar el tema por terminado.

"Me pregunto dónde Lucas estuvo..." bromeó Matthew apropósito. Ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo había reaccionado Blaine cuando Kurt y Lucas habían llegado ayer.

"Sí, eso era algo. ¡Qué sorpresa...!" Nick se unió a Matthew en las burlas sólo para ser interrumpida por un evidentemente molesto Blaine.

"Quieren callarse y empezar a trabajar? Tenemos que terminar este comercial". Matthew y Nick intercambiaron miradas significativas y encendieron sus computadoras.

... ... ...

Un mes había pasado volando. Kurt dividió su tiempo entre Lucas, los chicos, Leah con las niñas y el trabajo. Dos cosas lo preocupaban con regularidad. Blaine, que había estado actuando raro a su alrededor; y Lucas con el que aún no había podido encontrar la química necesaria. Habían pasado cuatro semanas y no habían pasado de los besos. Demonios, ni siquiera habían tenido una correcta sesión de besos. Todo era agradable y dulce, pero él no había pensado en tener relaciones sexuales con Lucas. Tener relaciones sexuales con Blaine era otra cuestión. Pensaba en él permanentemente. Sabía lo equivocado que estaba, pero él no podía encontrar fuerzas para discutir realmente el problema con Lucas. Había intentado hablar con las chicas, pero no había ayudado mucho.

Estaban en el bar como todos los lunes. Pero Kurt no tenia ganas de jugar al pool esa noche.

"Kurt, me haz decepcionado. Tenías que jugar conmigo. Podríamos haberles pateado el culo". Nick se quejaba, pero Kurt no estaba como patear algunos culos. Blaine decidió tener una pena con Nick y aunque él no `t piensa dejar que Tom se siente solo con Kurt era una buena idea se unió a Nick por la mesa de billar. Kurt y Tom sonrieron el uno al otro. Ellos no habían tenido una conversación normal hasta ese momento. De hecho, esta era la segunda vez que se veían.

"Así que... ¿cómo estás?" Kurt comenzó seguro. Este tipo de pregunta no podía causar ningún daño.

"Bien. Ha habido muchos eventos últimamente, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupado, pero nunca se me olvida de que a Blaine le gusta relajarse a veces." Kurt con una sonrisa forzada.

"Si. Para eso son los novios..."

"Yo había estada en una relación desde el segundo año de la universidad. Cosa que fue un desastre. Desde entonces, solía tener sólo sexo. Blaine me hizo querer algo más que eso. Pero no se mucho de él. No quiero parecer arrogante." Tom aún no sabia el por qué le estaba contando todo esto a Kurt. Todavía no estaba seguro de que si había habido algo entre ellos dos. Notaba cómo Blaine miraba a Kurt una vez más esa noche y realmente no le gusta.

"Nunca conseguí jugar al pool... " Tom dijo mientras miraba a Blaine y Nick haciendo baile de la victoria.

"Deberías probarlo", dijo Kurt y Tom rió.

"No sé cómo jugarlo ".

"Estuviste saliendo durante varias semanas con Blaine y él no te enseñó a jugar? Quiero decir, él es probablemente el mejor profesor del mundo. Confía en mí, si se empiezas bajo su dirección, vas a ser un profesional en poco tiempo."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" A Tom le gustó la idea. Blaine podía enseñarle algo.

"Matthew había intentado durante años enseñarme, me alegraba cuando al menos le pegaba a la pelota, esconderlas siempre fue una coincidencia. Luego Blaine me tomó bajo sus alas y en un mes había mejorado mi juego al punto de jugar con ellos. Decile que te enseñe. Te va a gustar, te lo juro." Kurt le sonrió. El hablar con Tom no era demasiado malo.

"Blaine te enseñó a jugar? Pero si apenas hablan el uno con el otro. No tenía ni idea de que eran amigos..." Kurt se quedó helado. Él no sabia cuánto Tom conocía de su situación con Blaine. Demonios, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esto?

"Bueno... Digamos que solíamos llevarnos mejor..."

"¿Te invito a salir? No quiero curiosear, pero su comportamiento es extraño."

"Yo estaba saliendo con Mathew. Blaine y yo... tenemos algunas cosas inexplicables... más bien malentendidos, supongo. Espero que el tiempo lo cure."

Kurt no sabía si su explicación era lo suficientemente buena para Tom así que se disculpó y se fue al baño. No deseaba responder a otra pregunta.

Cuando Blaine vio irse a Kurt, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Tom.

"Te diviertes, cariño?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa brillante.

"Le enseñaste a Kurt como jugar al pool?" La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció.

"Debe haber sido duro enseñar a alguien con el que casi no hablas..." Blaine no estaba listo para la confrontación. Pero tenía que jugar a este juego de manera segura.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo... y no es cierto que no hablo con él." Tom comenzó a ponerse molesto. Él sabía que Blaine estaba ocultando algo.

"Blaine, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? No soy estúpido. Puedo verlo. Hay una tensión entre ustedes dos..."

"No pasó nada. Ingreso al grupo. Le enseñe a jugar, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a buscar una cerveza. ¿Queres algo?"

"No, gracias". Tom respondió fríamente y se fue a la mesa de billar. Él estaba molesto. Blaine podría decir. Toda esta cosa con Kurt era ridícula. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para detenerlo? ¿Cuál fue el punto de Kurt de todos modos? Destruir su relación? Una especie de venganza? La venganza fue escalando en él y cuando Kurt salió del baño se quitó la frustración de un solo golpe.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Blaine gritó.

"¿Qué?" Kurt se extraño ante el tono de voz de Blaine.

"¿Qué le dijiste? Quiero decir, era necesario que le digas?" Blaine seguía gritando y Dios sabía que Kurt había tenido paciencia con él hasta ahora, pero estaba a punto de cambiar.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Qué le dije a quién?"

"Tom. ¿Qué le dijiste a Tom acerca de nosotros?" Ahora Kurt estaba seguro de que Tom no tenía ni idea acerca de su... ¿cómo había sido que Blaine lo había llamado? Oh, sí... una aventura.

"¡Nada!" Le dijo.

"Y pretendes que te crea después de lo que acaba de pasar." Kurt estaba enojado y cansado. ¿Por qué era todo su culpa? Blaine era el que no decía la verdad y que culpa tenía Kurt que el inteligente novio de Blaine encontrara su interacción rara?

"Mira. Si Tom no sabe de nuestra aventura, como la llamas; entonces deberías pensar un poco en eso, sí?. Tal vez no fue sólo una aventura, sí es que tenes que mantenerlo en secreto, ¿verdad? Tom no es tonto. Todos pueden ver que estás actuando como idiota a mí alrededor. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer este tipo de trato? No puedo borrar lo que pasó. Vos fuiste el que dijo que quería volver a casa como amigos. Yo lo acepte. Ambos tenemos novios, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos otra vez? Si lo sabes o no, ya no importa. No puedo imaginarte como mi amigo. En cuanto a Tom, él es tu problema no el mío. Yo no le dije nada, excepto que le sugerí que te pida que fueras su tutor en el pool. No tengo nada que explicarte. No tengo nada de qué disculparme." Kurt pasó a su lado, con el enojo visible en sus movimiento. Blaine pudo oler su perfume por un breve momento. El mismo que lo había vuelto loco cuando estaban en la cabaña de Wes. Sin pensarlo lo agarró la muñeca. Kurt se dio la vuelta y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo los labios de Blaine estaban en los suyos. Kurt lo empujó lejos, seguido por el sonido de una cachetada.

"Mierda, Blaine! ¿Qué te paso? No te reconozco." Y con eso se fue. Blaine sabía que había metido la pata aún más de lo que ya había hecho. Estaba enfermo y cansado de sí mismo. En cuestión de segundos tomó una decisión. Era hora de hacer las cosas bien y con un poco de suerte, sus amigos aceptarían sus disculpas y se quedarían con él.

Blaine volvió a su mesa. Kurt y Lucas estaban camino a irse del bar, así que decidió irse prometiéndose pedir su perdón al otro día. Aun había otra gran cosa que tenía que hacer ...

"Tom, ¿podemos irnos ahora?" Tom asintió, se despidió de Matthew y Nick, seguido de Blaine.

... ... ...

"Kurt, que es lo que esta mal? Algo te está molestando" dijo Lucas. Estaban sentados en la habitación de Kurt. Kurt estaba jugando con mangas de su camisa y se mordía el labio inferior, lo que significaba que algo turbaba sus pensamientos.

"Te sientes atraído por mí?" Lucas se atragantó. Él no esperaba esa pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te enciendo?" Silencio. Ahora era el momento Lucas de morderse el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hemos estado juntos durante meses y no hemos pasado la primera base aún. Quiero decir, Te amo Lucas, eso ya lo sabes. Y sos muy bueno besando, no te tengas una impresión equivocada aquí..."

"¿Pero?" Lucas tuvo la pista. Estaba pensando en lo mismo últimamente también.

"Pero eso no sos él. Me parece como que carecemos de química. Estamos el uno para el otro, pero toda esta relación se basa en la decisión racional. Nosotros nos amamos pera más como amigos, y no es suficiente." Kurt miró a Lucas en busca de cualquier tipo de reacción.

"Estas bien. Quiero decir, sos excitante. Pero pensar en vos sexualmente es como pensar lo mismo de mi hermanita." Kurt se rió. Lucas se alegró de sentirse igual a él.

"¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que querías hablar de eso ahora?"

"Sí, lo hay."

"¿Vas a decirme?"

"Si me prometes no te enojarte..." Lucas asintió.

"Blaine me dio un beso esta noche." Los ojos de Lucas duplicaron su tamaño, con los puños apretados.

"Te comprometiste a no enojarte". Kurt le recordó antes de continuar.

"Hablé con Tom y dijo que él no sabía jugar al pool, así que le dije que le preguntara a Blaine, para que le enseñe y le mencioné que él me había enseñado y empezó a sospechar. Fui al baño y debe de haber hablado con Blaine al respecto porque Blaine me encontró y me gritó sobre eso. Así que le dije lo que pensaba, pero cuando estaba de camino de regreso a nuestra mesa, Blaine me besó. Entonces le di una bofetada."

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque él es la razón por la que quiero poner fin a esta relación. Aunque el beso estuvo mal y duró apenas unos segundos, me sentí como si el mundo dejara de girar. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"Blaine es un imbécil. No lo quiero cerca tuyo. Él te lastima siempre" Kurt sonrió. A él le encantaba que Lucas se pusiera en el rol de sobreprotector. Él también sabía que Lucas no quería decir eso. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, todavía le gustaba Blaine. A Kurt le gustaría saber cuando el viejo Blaine estaría de vuelta. En este momento, a él no importa si Blaine tenía novio o no. Él sólo quería que su amigo este devuelta. Protector, dulce, desinteresado. Sabía que esa persona estaba todavía bajo la superficie.

* * *

**N/A: No se preocupen, el viejo Blaine está en camino. El siguiente capítulo es muy centrado en Klaine.**

**Notas Finales:**

Como siempre les dejo el link de la historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 8267423/ 1/ My-exboyfriend-s-friend

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y dejar sus comentarios que son un apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

Besos!


End file.
